51 Reasons Why I Love You
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: ONESHOT, SLASH HpDm. A Valentines wish, and a very unseasonal Draco, can someone change his mind about the dreaded holiday?


I thought I'd join the masses and write a Valentine fic! Happy Valentines everyone! ...and Happy Singles Awareness too!**  
**

**Warnings:** Slash, Swearing...and anti-valentine...stuff.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

---

Valentines Day.

Curse the thought! Merlin, had everyone gone mad? There were stolen kisses, awkward glances and hands being held! People were shagging in closets, snogging in bushes and exchanging childish 'be mine' valentines. I was a respectable Slytherin, and respectable Slytherins do NOT tolerate such foolishness! Bah humbug I say! BAH HUMBUG!

…Oh wait, that's for Christmas, oh well…it should work for Valentines Day too.

Yes, this was one day of the year I was happiest to be in Slytherin. No one from other houses would dare be that idiotic with a Slytherin, and no Slytherin would tolerate it!

I sighed, this information made me feel slightly better as I made my way to breakfast…but I didn't know the disaster going to breakfast would bring.

I was ate the breakfast table, eating eggs and bacon, joining in with my house mates that were glowering at the tiny and ugly dwarves that were delivering valentines. And to my infinite horror…one of the ugliest made his way towards the table…and ME! My house mates snickered as the ugly thing stopped in front of me.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy sir?" It asked in an horribly high pitched voice, I was about to deny that I was Mr. Malfoy…but my wonderful _friend_ Blaise butted in

"Yep! That's Draco right there!" He stated, clapping me on the back. I was about to glare at him when the dwarf cleared his throat…oh god…it was a vale-gram…

"_The way the moon shines in your hair._

_The way you eat a pear."_

I was sure by this time I was as pale as a ghost…and it was definite…I was _never_ eating a pear again.

"_The way you bite your lip._

_The way you make me outright flip."_

The way I bite my lip? Oh crap…I immediately removed my bottom lip from my teeth…

"_The way you sneer._

_How there's nothing that you fear."_

Nothing that I fear? Excuse me while I scoff, I was most definitely afraid of that dwarf.

"_Your ghostly smirk!_

_Even when you're being a jerk!_

_I love you darling! YEAH! 51 reasons why!"_

I was almost sure I was blushing…in fact I knew I was. I looked at the dwarf

"Is that all cretin?" I asked in a cool voice, the dwarf gave me a cheeky smile

"For now Mr. Malfoy." It stated before waddling away.

"FOR _NOW_!" I screeched, it took Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe to keep me from strangling the little creature. I took a deep breath and sat back down on the bench, I looked around the great hall and noticed that everyone was staring, laughing or snogging someone else. My eyes immediately made for the center of the Gryffindor table, Potter, Weasel and Granger must be taking immense pleasure out of this, well…Weasel was. But Granger looked shocked and Potter…Potter, he looked…EMBARRASED! How…why…who…

**I am sorry to say at this time Mr. Malfoy has fainted -sound of someone being smacked- err…I mean he is indisposed.**

**-- **

When I was woken, I made my way to Herbology, my first class of the day. Blaise was chatting about something in my left ear and Pansy was cooing about how romantic it was in my right. I sighed and sped up, trying to drown out their incessant rambling.

Herbology was going fine, every once and awhile a dwarf would appear and give a valentine or two…but none of them were coming even close to me.

A dwarf came close, but turns out he was just lost. I sighed and went back to potting mandrakes. That was until something pulled on the hem of my robe. I paled and looked down at the dwarf from this morning; he was giving me that same cheeky smile.

"'ello Master Malfoy." He greeted, handing me a white rose, before clearing his throat. I immediately blushes and hid the rose in my robes

"_You look sexy when you smile_

_How you could out fly me by a mile!"_

When I smile, I barely _ever_ smile…but they did say I was sexy…

"_Your immaculate dress!_

_How you are so flawless!"_

Well…that's true enough.

"_You're my opposite!_

_When you have a fit!"_

WHEN I HAVE A FIT? Malfoy's do not have fits, they have very dignified tantrums.

"_You're as lovely as a flower_

_But you have ten times as much power!"_

A flower? A _FLOWER_! I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered.

"_I love you baby! Ooo Yeah! 51 reasons why I love you baby!"_

As the dwarf trotted away, I found myself wondering who it was that was sending me these vale-grams…

--

Making my way to Potions while trying to get the dirt out from under my fingernails, I ran into someone, and fell onto the floor…err, I mean someone ran in to me and I fell very gracefully at their feet. I started to pick myself up and prepared my patented Death Glare™. Only to have it wiped off when I looked up to see none other than Mr. Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter and his wonderful golden trio…actually only Granger was there. But what really surprised me? He reached down to help me up. And the final thing? I TOOK HIS HAND WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!

"Potter." I said with a stiff nod "Granger" With that I started towards the dungeons

"Draco." Potter returned, I tensed and turned, only to find them already gone. It must've been my imagination. Yes. That was it. I nodded to myself and continued on my way.

--

Listening to Snape drone on about love potions just added to my day…it seems even our surly potions master had been sucked into the hopeless romantics…or so says that vase of roses on his desk. The potions door banged open and I paled, my dwarf trotted in and made his way over to me.

"Aren't you ever going to stop?" I whined, the dwarf smiled maliciously and cleared his throat while handing me a yellow rose

"_You're as handsome as they come,_

_Majestic and then some."_

Well….they were right there.

"_How you are a free spirit._

_And Have infinite wit."_

Free spirit? Not really…you wouldn't be if you had my father...

"_You have the courage of a lion._

_You look hot when you're flyin'."_

Courage of a lion? Well this was most definitely a Gryffindor.

"_You think you're always right._

_I see you in a different light."_

_Think_ I'm always right? I AM always right.

"_51 reasons, why I want to hold you at night, hold you tight!"_

Professor Snape smirked as I blushed a deep crimson…I was starting to like this person…

NO! No Malfoy! You will not be sucked into the _horrible_ day that is Valentines Day! As I tucked the rose into my robes where the white one was already stowed I restrained from slapping myself.

--

The Verta-charm, an advanced version of the Wingardium Leviosa spell, that's what we were working on in Charms.

"Verta-semptu…" I started, my wand was pointed at the book shelve in front of me, but the door swung open and I turned to see _the_ dwarf. I paled and blushed at the same time "m" A yellow light shot out of my wand and levitated Professor Flitwick. But I didn't pay any attention, the dwarf made his way to me and handed me a pink rose

"Master Malfoy." It greeted before it cleared its throat and began to sing again

"_You're as smart as a sage,_

_You look brilliant when you're on stage."_

I paled…when had they seen me on stage?

"_The name of your owl_

_The way you look in a towel!"_

Again….What the hell?

"_The way you twirl your quill._

_The way you walk down a hill."_

At this point I most likely resembled a tomato.

"_The way you say my name._

_How we play our little game."_

Oh…my…god…

"_51 reasons why I want to call you mine!"_

_-- _

I was going to kill myself. There was no question about it. Another valentine and I was going to.

Currently, I was whining at the Slytherin table, during lunch. Pansy seemed to have finally had enough; she stood and slammed her fist down on the table

"DRACO LUCIUS XAVIER MONTGOMERY MALFOY! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE NEGATIVE WORD ABOUT YOUR SECRET ADMIRER, VALENTINES DAY OR LOVE, I WILL _CASTRATE_ YOU!" She screamed, I shrunk back and fell off of the bench. She advanced towards me

"If you don't like the attention then why in hell do you blush every time that _thing_ sings to you! Why are you keeping the roses! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"I…" I started…but it was true, I was speechless…she was right…I _did_ like the attention! Blaise helped me up and I sat back down, staring at the table…I did like it…I was falling in love with this person…and I didn't even know their name.

McGonagall seemed to be the only still sane teacher; she was going on as if Valentines Day didn't exist. And I knew my next vale-gram was coming soon…she wasn't going to be happy about it either. As if reading my thoughts the door swung open and not one…but THREE dwarves walked in and trotted over to me. It seems the original dwarf needed some back up singers. He handed me a red rose and they began to sing…

"_Your drawling speech._

_Your classy niche."_

Well…

"_Green and silver suit you._

_Eyes of grey hue."_

So true…so true…

"_How you play wizard's chess._

_You're never a mess."_

Hmm…I was quite a whiz at wizard's chess…

"_You're as sly as a fox._

_You always wear mismatched socks."_

I…ok…yes, yes I do wear mismatched socks…

"_51 reasons why I want you for my valentine."_

I looked around the room, McGonagall had paled considerably, the Gryffindors were laughing their arses off and the Slytherins looked murderous. My eyes locked with a certain Gryffindors…and I saw something in those emerald eyes that scared the life out of me…

--

Professor Binns was rambling on and on about the Goblin Rebellion _again_. Most of the class was sleeping or staring jadedly at something. Only Granger and Pansy were taking notes. The door opened and my dwarf walked in, except this time…he was wearing a suit. He walked to me and handed me another red rose that was attached to a card. He cleared his throat and began to sing in a soft low voice.

"_You are as unique as a snowflake._

_Look beautiful next to the lake."_

The Lake…how I love it…almost as much as…No! Don't do that now Draco…keep your cool…

"_You're as dark as the night._

_But I hope to bring you into the light."_

The Light? Was this…no…he could never love me…

"_You're fragile when you cry._

_You look adorable when you sigh."_

Cry! They had seen me cry! Oh god…

"_The way you treat Dobby._

_All of your hobbies."_

How I am with Dobby, if anyone ever found out I was nice to the cretin….

"_The way you do your hair._

_The way you pretend you don't care."_

My hair…really?

"_51 reasons why I need you!"_

The dwarf started to walk away

"Wait, what's number 51?" I asked in a desperate voice, the dwarf turned and smiled

"Read the card young master." He stated before leaving the classroom. I looked at the card…it read

'_Meet me in the Astronomy tower, 7:30 tonight._

_With all my love,_

_H.'_

_-- _

I had no clue who H. was, but I knew who I wanted it to be. But the Gryffindor golden boy could never love me, it was unfeasible…

As I made my way to the astronomy tower I thought over the clues…

It's someone I have classes with, that doesn't sleep well at night. That knows Dobby, that's Gryffindor…and is dedicated to the light…I have no clue…

I opened the door and my breath caught

"H…Harry?" I asked, Harry turned and gave me a small smile

"Draco." He replied "I'm glad you came…"

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke!" I asked, starting to leave, Harry walked forward and grabbed my arm

"Draco…don't go…please…" He pleaded; I turned and raised an eyebrow

"Why should I stay?" I asked in a cold voice

"Because…I love you." He whispered, I was sure I was hearing things

"Y…you do?" I asked in a small voice, he nodded "w…why?" He smiled softly and held out a lily

"Because you're you."

------

D'awww! Anywho, there ya go! FLUFF!

There are in fact 51. :)


End file.
